In various vehicle dealerships/rental agencies/repair shops, real estate offices/apartment complexes, etc. it is desirable to safeguard vehicle or property keys/key fobs and provide selective access to personnel such that a vehicle can be test driven, sold, rented, repaired, etc. or a property can be toured, sold, rented, etc. A number of conventional asset management systems exist for these and other purposes, allowing assets to be accounted for and tracked.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,066 provides an apparatus for alternately retaining a selected one of a pair of keys and releasing the other one of the pair of keys. The retained key cannot be released until the other key is again disposed in a retained position. The apparatus includes a base plate having a pair of key receptacles, a slider assembly slidably mounted on the base plate, a visitor key having a pinion gear and a home key. The slider assembly includes a pair of key retaining slots for respectively retaining each key and a rack for driving engagement by the visitor key pinion gear for effecting sliding movement of the slider assembly in response to rotation of the visitor key pinion gear. A conventional key can be secured to the home key to control use of the conventional key through the selected release and retention of the visitor key and the home key.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,347 also provides an apparatus for alternately retaining a selected one of a pair of keys and releasing the other one of the pair of keys. The retained key cannot be released until the other key is again disposed in a retained position. The apparatus includes a base plate having a pair of key receptacles, a slider member slidably mounted on the base plate, a visitor key having a pinion gear and a home key. The slider member includes a pair of key retaining slots for respectively retaining each key and a rack for driving engagement by the visitor key pinion gear for effecting sliding movement of the slider member in response to rotation of the visitor key pinion gear. A conventional key can be secured to the home key to control use of the conventional key through the selected release and retention of the visitor key and the home key.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,656,272 provides a keyless management system for automating selective access to a lockable device and a method for selectively granting access. The system and method include the lockable device coupled to and secured by a security assembly; a processor remotely located from the device executing one or more algorithms operable for identifying a user, authorizing a predetermined level of command control based upon the identity of the user, receiving a command from the user to provide access to the device to at least one of the users and a third party, and translating the command into a form that may be received by the security assembly; a communications channel operable for communicating the translated command to the security assembly; and a controller proximately located to the device executing one or more algorithms operable for actuating the security assembly in response to the translated command, thereby providing access to the device to at least one of the users and a third party.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,754 provides an apparatus for automated key retrieval and deposit includes a housing and a key storage rack assembly positioned within the housing. The automated key retrieval and deposit apparatus also includes a key holder for holding a key to be retrieved positioned on the key storage rack, and a key holder actuating mechanism operatively connected to the key holder, for actuating the key holder between an extended position and a retracted position. The automated key retrieval and deposit apparatus further includes a cover pivotally connected to the key storage rack and actuatable between a closed position and an open position, wherein the cover, in the closed position, exerts a force on the keyholder to retain the key on the key holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,656,867 provides a serial bus identification circuit for a module that enables a microcontroller or microprocessor to identify one or many modules, each having an iButton digital device. The invention enables electronic activating and identifying the digital device amongst a plurality of similar devices. Each digital device has a unique digital registration number, and is an element of a module. In addition to the digital device, the module has a dual addressable switch component having a first switch and second switch, where the dual addressable switch component has a unique digital address; a light emitting source; and a source of electrical power. The dual addressable switch component and the unique digital device are in electrical communication with the serial data bus, and can be added as modules. When the first switch of the unique addressable component is closed, the digital device can be accessed, and the unique digital registration number can be down loaded and correlated to the dual addressable switch component. The second switch of the unique addressable component can be closed activating the light emitting source utilizing the source of electrical power. The light emitting source provides an identifying position signal for the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,852,214 provides an electronic circuit for detecting, identifying, and/or activating a digital device, including a touch-and-hold connector configured to hold an object of interest, the digital device coupled to the touch-and-hold connector, for example, wherein the digital device has a unique digital registration number, a microcontroller that reads the unique digital registration number of the digital device, a storage receptacle configured to selectively receive the touch-and-hold connector, a light-emitting source coupled to the storage receptacle and associated with the touch-and-hold connector, and an electrical power source.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,654,853 also provides an electronic circuit for detecting, identifying, and/or activating a digital device, including a touch-and-hold connector configured to hold an object of interest, the digital device coupled to the touch-and-hold connector, for example, wherein the digital device has a unique digital registration number, a microcontroller that reads the unique digital registration number of the digital device, a storage receptacle configured to selectively receive the touch-and-hold connector, a light-emitting source coupled to the storage receptacle and associated with the touch-and-hold connector, and an electrical power source. Further including, an apparatus for releasably securing a digital device to a touch-and-hold connector including a digital device having a unique digital registration number with a first end and a second end, at least one prong located on the first end of the digital device, a touch-and-hold connector having a top portion forming a lip and at least one opening located within the lip for receiving the at least one prong of the digital device, wherein the prong of the digital device is received with the at least one opening within the lip, whereby the digital device is rotated into a position so that the prong is in a spaced apart relationship with the at least one opening forming a releasably secure arrangement between the digital device and touch-and-hold connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,477,009 provides an automated asset management and security system for providing selective authorized access to an asset disposed within or associated with a remotely located lockable device, including: a control console, including: a processor executing one or more algorithms operable for identifying a user, authorizing a predetermined level of access based upon the identity of the user, receiving a command from the user to provide access to the asset disposed within or associated with the remotely located lockable device, and generating a corresponding command for the lockable device; and a communications channel for delivering the corresponding command to the lockable device; wherein the lockable device includes: a controller having a unique address executing one or more algorithms for implementing the corresponding command; and an actuation mechanism operable for selectively providing access to the asset disposed within or associated with the lockable device responsive to the corresponding command.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 8,661,864 provides an asset retention system, comprising: an elongate housing configured to receive a plurality of home keys and a visitor key; and an elongate slider coupled to the elongate housing and configured to selectively retain and release the plurality of home keys and the visitor key; wherein the elongate slider comprises a plurality of keyed holes corresponding to the plurality of home keys; wherein the plurality of keyed holes each comprise a narrowed portion configured to retain an associated home key when the elongate slider is translated in a first direction and a widened portion configured to release the associated home key when the elongate slider is translated in a second direction; and wherein the plurality of home keys are selectively retained and released simultaneously. The elongate housing and elongate slider are disposed in a cabinet. Each of the plurality of home keys is coupled to an asset.
What is still needed in the art, however, is an improved asset management system for safeguarding and providing selective access to a vehicle or property key/key fob or the like utilizing a mobile application.